This invention relates to coaxial connectors and more particularly but not solely to such connectors suitable for use with mobile telephones.
Coaxial connectors are well known for connecting coaxial cables to electrical equipment. Conventional devices employ male and female connectors the female of which is normally mounted on the equipment and the male of which is normally mounted on the end of the coaxial cables. Such connectors normally have on the female portion a contact for the central conductor which extends axially of the connector whilst the male connector has a projecting plug element again extending axially of the connector for connection to the central conductor of the cable. The two connectors are mated by a relative axial movement in line with the mating contacts. The disadvantage of such a construction is that the connectors have considerable length and if mounted in an equipment extended to a considerable depth within the equipment or alternatively project to a considerable extent outside of the equipment.
The present invention has been arrived at from as consideration of the requirements for such connectors in a mobile telephone where the telephone is to be adapted for use not only with its own internal aerial but with a substitute or external aerial such as might be provided on a vehicle. In such circumstances it is required to connect the substitute or external aerial to the mobile phone when located in the vehicle. It will be appreciated that mobile telephones are becoming smaller and more compact and this leads to a requirement for a coaxial connector of extremely compact form.
The present invention seeks to provide a connector configuration that is susceptible of miniaturisation which is particularly suitable for use with mobile telephones but which has applications to other equipments and to the provision of a cooperative connector combination and also a mobile telephone provided with such a connector or connector combination with the capability of automatic switching between internal and a substitute or external aerial.